Bro, Really
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRNS - Blake POV in line with the other Really fics. Just a short and sweet little Blake one


**

Bro, Really.   
By Angel Mouse

**

Hunter has got to learn to relax. Plain and simple. Seriously, the dude gets so wound up sometimes it's not funny. Here we are, in the middle of a battle with this weeks offering from Lothor and honestly he's being his reckless self again. If we damage the Zord one more time this week I think Cam's going to have a major heart attack. Hang on; Shane's brought in their MegaZord in for a second to take the heat off us. Good. For the moment, one lecture avoided. I know Hunter has this whole over protective thing, I guess I'm the same really when it comes to him to. But sometimes it goes over the top. But that's Hunter for you. My brother can be so intimidating sometimes, but also I see a side of him no one else sees. The caring, kind hearted, loving side that makes sure I'm looked after, that I have everything I need and that we're always together. Hunter has had to be brother, parent, leader and everything for the pair of us for such a long time really, and sometimes I think that it gets to him a little. But he's learning to relax, slowly to be sure, but he is. He's letting the others in, learning to trust them. Although it took a while with Shane that's for sure. 

Shane's alright, for an Air Ninja that is. He's a great skateboarder though, I've yet to see better in Blue Bay, but then again we haven't been here that long. Shane's a good leader, I don't mind following him but I only do because Hunter does. And Hunter's harder to impress than most people think. He's got this whole dark and broody thing down pat. But Hunter and Shane really clashed badly at first, neither wanted to give an inch, but then they did. They learnt to work together, much to our relief. Tori was getting sick of playing mediator and I don't blame her. Hunter on a mission is nigh on impossible to stop. But Shane is a good leader, I'll give him that. 

Now Tori. There's someone I could think and talk about all day. The Water Ninja is just so beautiful. And I don't mean physical beauty - although she is that - I'm talking spiritually beautiful. Her soul is so gentle and kind when she deals with others. She's like the heart of this entire team and without her voice of reason we would be in a lot worse trouble sometimes than we usually get into. And her eyes. I could spend hours staring into her eyes. I think my feelings for her are what helped me break the spell on Vertigo Island. And then she and the others helped me free Hunter. I have never been so frightened I was going to loose Hunter like I was that day. My brother is all I have. Now, now we are part of a team and we'll always look out for each other. But it'll always be Hunter and I. 

And speaking of looking out for each other, way to go Dustin! He's just got a hit in on that monster and now Hunter's moving us in for the kill. Oh no, looks like we've done it again. Wait for it. There it is. The frustration in Cam's voice is really apparent today. So, off we go to Ops while Cam comes with us to over see the repair of the Thunder Zord. Hunter flashes me a quick grin as we try and keep the energy and adrenaline pumping by sparring while he works. In the background we can hear the others keeping the monster busy while Cam works. Dustin makes some inane, Dustin like remark and Cam winces but doesn't reply. I like Dustin, he's a good person. Such a trusting and kinder hearted person you'll never meet I think. He's a great freestyle; I think that's where his talents lie in motocross instead of racing. But he's an airhead sometimes you know? But I like him. He was the first ones to trust Hunter and I and that goes a long way in my books. 

Hunter's really keyed up; he's throwing almost everything at me. Dam, he must really want to get back into this fight badly. Cam's at his sarcastic best as he verbally spars with my bro. Now Cam. There's a person I truly don't get. He's smart, so smart in fact it frightens me sometimes. He's very intelligent and man, can he ever be sarcastic. He does have this understated, wicked sense of humour that I've seen him let out only extremely rarely. And Cyber Cam, how smart do you have to be to have a holographic replica of yourself that can do almost everything you can! But I do like Cam, don't get me wrong. Out of all the others, he's the only one that can hold his own against Hunter - not an easy thing to do and I should know - and the two of them have become good friends. Which is good, Hunter doesn't let many people in. Not easily anyway. I think he's good for my bro, really. 

Wicked! Cam's done it again and repaired the ThunderZord in record time. But the look on his face. Oh man, we're going to get his patented lecture of 'what one doesn't do with one's zord' talk when we get back. And the look on Hunter's face knows it to and he's baiting Cam even more. The look Cam just gave him, ouch. But as I stand here next to my bro and Cam, I know one thing for certain. As long as I'm with my bro, nothing will go bad. Bro, really. Leave Cam alone! 

The End. 


End file.
